Frostiron - The Battle
by Oxeneo
Summary: OS / Débute à la fin de Thor 2 - "Loki est mort." Voilà la seule et unique phrase qui obsède Tony Stark depuis que Thor est venu annoncer la chute du dieu de la discorde aux Avengers. Loki. Mort. Tony ne peut pas le croire. Il décide d'en avoir le coeur net. Mais en prenant cette décision, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose...


**Frostiron – The Battle**

30 Seconds to Mars – The Race

 _Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Je l'avais écrit sans le corriger, c'était une sorte de défi qu'une amie m'avait lancé en me donnant une chanson; la chanson en question étant The Race de 30 Seconds To Mars, vous l'aurez deviné ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être très présent, je suis perdu entre mes études et l'écriture de la fanfiction qui me tient le plus à coeur à propos de mon OTP chéri, j'ai nommé: le Frostiron ! (Surprenant, n'est-il pas ?) J'espère que cet OS vous plaira en attendant, bonne lecture et... ENJOY 3 #Neo l'écrivain qui délaisse lamentablement ses écrits même quand ceux-ci lui tiennent à coeur... Snif. #tristesse_

* * *

Loki Laufeyson, le Dieu de la discorde.

Tu portes bien ton nom petit con… Oh, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'irai me risquer à lui dire en face. Quoi que j'ai déjà dit à d'autres que c'était un salopard… Bien sûr, je pourrais lui dire qu'il porte bien son nom vu le chaos qu'il sème sur son passage, ça parait juste évident dans ce cas. Mais je lui cacherai mes vraies raisons de l'appeler ainsi. D'abord, d'après ce que Thor m'a dit, il a plus ou moins manqué de détruire une planète entière avant de venir s'attaquer à la Terre. Manqué, on va plutôt dire que c'était son but mais qu'on l'en a empêché. Et puis venir toucher New York en plein cœur et ouvrir un portail intergalactique pour faire débarquer des extraterrestres, on aura tout vu… Vouloir assouvir les humains, dominer une planète, le blabla habituel du parfait petit prince déshérité avide de vengeance. Le pire, ce n'est même pas ça, non, loin de là. Le pire c'est qu'une fois que les Avengers et moi-même avions enfin réussi à mettre la main sur lui et à le livrer aux asgardiens, il a fallu qu'il arrive à s'échapper ce couillon. C'était peut-être pour la bonne cause, si tu le dis Thor, mais il est sorti, et je crois que personne n'aurait jamais dû le libérer. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, avec vos embrouilles interplanétaires, ça m'est égal, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire sur terre, mais je me souviens très bien du jour où Thor est venu me voir pour me dire que son frère était mort.

Loki. Le Dieu de la discorde. Mort. Vous voyez Loki mort ? Et bien pas moi. Loki ne se laisserait jamais tué au combat. Non. Loki ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Si quelqu'un avait dû mourir lors d'un combat, j'aurais dit tout le monde, mais pas lui. Ce type, avec sa rage et sa soif de vengeance, sa mentalité de calculateur et sa détermination inébranlable… Une motivation pareille ne s'éteint pas dans un combat. Allez savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre, ça m'est resté en tête pendant longtemps. Pourtant… C'est quelque chose qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû m'affecter autant, non ? Je veux dire… Ça devrait me réjouir au contraire, apprendre que je n'aurai plus jamais de souci avec cet enfoiré… Je me souviens très bien de la voix faible de Thor qui s'est brisée à la fin de sa phrase quand il s'est retourné vers moi avant de partir. "Loki est mort." Il m'a expliqué rapidement. Pas besoin de s'étaler sur les détails avec moi, il le sait. Je suis resté un instant sans comprendre, ou plutôt sans arriver à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-on vraiment tuer un dieu ? Un demi-dieu, peu importe. Peut-on vraiment tuer…Loki ? Pas que je le croyais immortel. Pas non plus que je le croyais incapable de tomber au combat. Je n'arrivais juste pas à admettre que Loki puisse mourir. En fait c'était plutôt ça. Je niais inconsciemment la déclaration de son frère. Et l'idée de le savoir mort me hantait sans raison. Je refusais d'y croire, et je refusais de comprendre pourquoi sa mort m'affectait tant. Comme un vide… logé quelque part en moins. Il s'était lui-même désigné comme mon ennemi de toujours après notre petit affrontement dans la tour Stark. Je voyais en lui quelqu'un contre qui je pouvais me mesurer, quelqu'un qui tenterait tout pour me défaire et contre qui je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour lui prouver que je suis capable de le vaincre. Je refusais d'admettre que quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait pu en finir avec lui. Je refusais de regarder la réalité en face.

Pepper Potts a toujours cherché à me détourner de l'idée qui naissait peu à peu dans ma tête, mais j'avais la technologie nécessaire pour la réaliser et ma détermination à comprendre était infaillible. J'ai fini par construire un téléporteur. Je voulais m'assurer par moi-même qu'il était mort. C'était devenu une obsession. J'avais besoin d'une raison de continuer à m'entrainer, à me perfectionner et à me battre. Le seul ennemi contre qui mes combats avaient un sens, c'était lui. Depuis qu'il avait disparu, combattre semblait ne plus avoir aucun sens, comme si aucun homme ne pouvait l'égaler. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour trouver Asgard sur la carte galactique sans l'aide de Thor et mettre la main sur tous les matériaux nécessaires à la construction de ma nouvelle invention. J'ai tout mis en ordre pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement pendant la mise en marche. Je n'ai pas pu faire d'essai parce que je n'aurais pas pu vérifier où atterrirait l'objet que j'aurais envoyé. Ma tentative serait donc la seule et l'unique.

Un soir, j'ai donc attendu que Pepper soit partie pour descendre à l'étage inférieur et aller recouvrir mon corps de l'armure avant de me placer sur la plateforme de téléportation. Un dernier coup d'œil aux réglages, histoire de parer à toute éventualité, une dernière inspiration de l'oxygène terrestre, et JARVIS avait lancé la téléportation.

Un bruit de tempête commençait à gronder dans la pièce. Le bruit s'amplifiait tandis que la mise en route se faisait. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un bruit, plusieurs objets autour de moi s'étaient mis à bouger, d'autres tombaient. Je pouvais sentir le sol vibrer sous mes pieds tandis que la lumière bleue du socle s'intensifiait, devenant de puis en plus puissante, percutante, éblouissante. Tout s'est accéléré brusquement. Un choc, comme le retentissement de la foudre dans une plaine, et un éclat de lumière blanche aveuglant. Ensuite ? Et bien ensuite, plus rien. Le noir complet.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru avoir laissé mon corps derrière moi. Ce que je faisais, où j'étais, je n'en savais rien, je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre l'éclair de lumière blanche et la reprise de mes sens mais je sais qu'entre temps, je me suis demandé si ça avait marché ou si j'étais mort en emportant Iron Man dans ma tombe ou je ne sais dans quelle autre partie inconnue de l'univers. Quand j'ai senti une douleur passagère dans mon dos raide, je réalisai que j'étais bien vivant, sans savoir si la téléportation avait bien marché. Je sentis le bout de mes doigts se remettre à bouger selon ma volonté. Des paroles lointaines me parvinrent, d'abord étouffées, puis de plus en plus nettes.

\- …veau sanguin. Reprise de conscience détectée, respiration stable. Rythme des battements du cœur par minute correct. Mouvement de l'index droit détecté. Reprise des sens en cours. Monsieur, m'entendez-vous ?

Jarvis, c'était Jarvis. Je me sentais reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et je réalisais en même temps que j'étais tombé puisque le sol se trouvait désormais sous mon dos.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Là… Suis là…

\- L'antigravitation n'a pas été enclenchée car elle n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Hum… 'A pas marché, c'est ça…?

\- Si Monsieur, la téléportation a très bien fonctionné, à un petit détail près.

J'émis un léger grognement et estimai préférable de juger de l'ampleur de l'erreur par moi-même. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. La lumière était plutôt faible à l'extérieur mais les informations sur l'interface de mon écran de vision clignotaient. Je vérifiai les données tour à tour. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Les paramètres étaient exacts et la conversation de l'air ambiant en oxygène n'avait pas été nécessaire. Ayant enfin reprit le contrôle de mon corps, je bougeai les bras, vérifiant leur bon fonctionnement avant de redresser mon torse pour pouvoir observer autre chose que le ciel presque noir.

\- Et bien, je ne vois pas quel est le p-…

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

\- Dis-moi Jarvis, je ne savais pas que Asgard était aussi… désertique et… glacial ?

Autour de moi s'étalait un désert de glace et de montagnes de pierre abruptes aux angles tranchants. Pas du tout ce que je m'imaginais quand on me contait le domaine des dieux et la demeure d'Odin.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur Asgard, Monsieur. Nous sommes actuellement sur une planète du nom de Jotunheim, commença Jarvis tandis que je me relevais lentement. La téléportation a très bien fonctionné mais le faisceau a été dévié par des interférences durant le transport de matière. Heureusement, vous et votre armure êtes en un seul morceau et je ne vois aucun dégât matériel à remarquer.

Jotunheim… Bizarrement, ça me dit quelque chose…

Thor l'avait sûrement évoqué mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pour quelle raison.

\- Et bien, personne pour nous accueillir sur cette planète ? J'ai bien fait d'augmenter la résistance au froid autant que possible avant d'utiliser le téléporteur. Si je sortais de mon armure, je pourrais finir cryogénisé en moins de deux.

Alors que j'esquissais quelques pas sur la glace, j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi et une voix caverneuse résonna.

\- Qui êtes-vous, homme de fer ?

\- Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas du fer, c'est un alliage de titane et d'or.

Je me retournai mais je dus lever la tête pour regarder la personne, ou plutôt la créature, qui m'avait interpelé pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Cette chose mesurait au moins deux fois ma taille. Elle était pourvue d'une peau bleue et de deux yeux rouges qui me fixait. Vu l'animosité qui rongeait son regard, je n'avais pas l'air d'être le bienvenu ici.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il. Un ami de Thor ?

\- Ami ? On pourrait dire ça.

J'haussais les épaules d'un air désinvolte tout en faisant discrètement un pas en arrière, mais je fus percé à jour.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec Thor, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, homme de fer. Vous comptez déjà partir ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu vous montrer ce que nous autres, géants des glaces, savent faire quand des intrus se présentent sur notre territoire.

\- Bizarrement… Je ne suis pas trop fan des grands froids et des crèmes glacées.

\- Que c'est triste. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix, voyez-vous.

Je me retournai aussitôt et activai les propulseurs de mon armure mais je fus brutalement arrêté par une seconde créature qui sortit du sol avant que je ne pus m'envoler. Le choc me projeta en arrière et je retombai avec force sur le dos, heurtant la glace. La situation tournait plutôt mal. Je n'étais pas à mon avantage. En d'autres termes, j'avais plutôt intérêt à fuir. Et vite. Je me redressai aussi vite que possible mais je ne pus que constater qu'une dizaine de géant m'entouraient alors. J'étais encerclé. Et ce cercle se rapprochait de moi. Je devais m'envoler. Immédiatement. Cependant, en voulant activer mes propulseurs à nouveau, je réalisai que mes pieds étaient pris dans la glace. La fuite était impossible. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Jarvis semblait incapable de trouver une quelconque idée. Je devais réfléchir vite. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont j'étais capable alors j'optais pour l'effet de surprise. Je tendis la paume de mes mains de chaque côté et enclenchai une impressionnante déflagration. La fumée se dissipa rapidement dans cette atmosphère étrange. Les créatures ne semblaient être qu'à peine sonnées, et je n'avais fait que les énerver de plus belle. Et merde, je m'étais mis dans un sacré pétrin. Quelle magnifique idée de vouloir se téléporter sur Asgard ! Bravo Tony ! Maintenant tu vas devoir affronter des géants des glaces tout seul sans avoir l'option fuite.

J'esquivai de peu une des créatures qui s'était jeté sur moi pour m'embrocher. Une deuxième s'élança. J'allais tenter une nouvelle esquive quand brusquement, une énorme déflagration projeta tous les géants alentours à plusieurs mètres de distance. Je fus moi-même secoué par le souffle de l'explosion et la glace dans laquelle j'étais prise se brisa.

\- Jarvis, comment-

\- STARK !

Une voix puissante venait de m'appeler. Je me redressai, cherchant à voir qui avait bien pu faire une apparition aussi soudaine, et me connaissait, par la même occasion. Ce qui réduisait considérable les possibilités. Je m'attendais à voir Thor, qui était bien le seul à qui je pouvais m'attendre, mais la voix ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là bon sang ?!

\- Loki… Quel plaisir de te revoir en ces terres, mon fils.

\- Ne crois pas que ce soit un plaisir partagé, Laufey.

Loki. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je tournai la tête vivement et mon regard se fixa sur la silhouette sombre non loin de moi. Loki, c'était bien lui. Ce petit con… Ce petit con était vivant. Bien vivant, là, devant mes yeux. Même si je ne le voyais que de dos, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Il portait presque les mêmes vêtements que je lui avais connus la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, de noir, de vert et d'or, et aussi ses cheveux d'ébène, encore plus longs qu'avant. Mais surtout sa voix. J'aurais voulu lui lancer une de mes habituelles répliques cinglantes, mais les mots semblaient incapables de se sortir de ma bouche, coincés quelque part dans ma gorge qui s'était resserrée. Mes lèvres me paraissaient comme gelées, légèrement entrouvertes dans une expression de surprise. J'étais déstabilisé et je réalisais tout juste que j'avais raison en soutenant qu'il n'était pas mort. De toute manière, figé dans ma réaction, je n'aurais pas pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Le dit Laufey venait de disparaître. Je sentis immédiatement une tension ambiante et la même voix caverneuse résonna sans que l'on puisse en détecter l'origine.

\- Alors, cher dieu déchu, quel est le motif de votre venue ? Vous savez très bien à quel point les créatures de cette planète désirent votre mort plus que quiconque…

Oh, ça, c'était peut-être faux. J'avais véritablement envie de tuer cet enfoiré pour avoir laissé croire à sa mort. Parce que c'était sa faute et uniquement sa faute si je me retrouvais sur cette planète désertique à me faire agresser par des extraterrestres.

\- Serait-ce lié à l'apparition soudaine de cet homme de fer ? As-tu également senti sa présence ? Une présence… indésirable… qui me donne… des pulsions meurtrières.

Avant que je fasse le moindre geste, le géant se rematérialisa brusquement devant moi sans un bruit avec un sourire diabolique et j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son bras se changer en un pic de glace acéré qu'il s'élança vers moi. Trop tard.

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à encaisser, les dents serrées. Mais ce ne fut pas le coup que je m'attendais à recevoir. Je me retrouvai projeté violemment en arrière et mon armure racla la surface du sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver stoppée par un rocher. Je redressai la tête. Un pic tel que celui-ci aurait dû traverser le métal de mon armure sans aucun problème et m'embrocher au passage. Au moment où je rouvris les yeux et que mon regard se posa sur la scène qui se déroulait en face de moi, il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'avais pas été touché par Laufey. C'était Loki qui m'avait poussé hors de la trajectoire de son coup, et à en juger par le pic de glace qu'on pouvait voir dépasser de son bras, il avait pris le coup à ma place. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Mais putain, pourquoi…?

\- LOKI !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de crier. Laufey souriait toujours plus intensément. Il tourna ses yeux rouges sur moi avec une sorte d'excitation diabolique. Je ne voyais pas Loki, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je pouvais voir ses jambes légèrement fléchir sous l'attaque. Une violente lumière blanche sembla tomber du ciel sur moi, et l'instant d'après, le paysage disparu. J'allais crier une seconde fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait mais je fus subitement emporté dans un tourbillon étourdissant de lumière et le bruit infernal d'une tornade emporta mes mots. L'instant d'après, j'atterris lourdement face contre terre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tellement de choses en trop peu de temps pour que mon cerveau arrive à tout remettre en ordre. J'avais failli être attaqué par un géant sur une planète de Jotunheim après m'être téléporté au mauvais endroit, puis Loki était apparu et s'était mis entre lui et moi. Il m'avait poussé sous un grand faisceau de lumière et pouf, j'avais à nouveau été téléporté. Loki s'était mis entre Laufey et moi. Loki avait pris un coup que j'aurais dû prendre. Loki m'avait… Non, je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Il m'avait… protégé. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ? Mais merde, pourquoi ?! J'aurais dû mourir sous ce coup, ou au moins être gravement blessé, et il s'était interposé. Il venait de… Il venait de me sauver la vie.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, une voix raque s'éleva non loin de moi.

\- Bienvenue à Asgard, homme de Midgard. Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner, le portail va s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Asgard. Je me relevai lentement, forçant sur mes bras légèrement engourdis. Alors j'avais enfin atterri au bon endroit en fin de compte. Une fois debout, je m'écartais de ce que l'inconnu venait d'appeler portail en faisant quelques pas en arrière et regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans un immense dôme aux allures fantastiques, recouvert d'or aux gravures courbes et complexes au milieu duquel se trouvait une sorte de promontoire. L'homme qui s'était adressé à moi se trouvait sur celui-ci, ses deux mains posées sur la garde d'une longue épée semblant activer le portail. Je fus d'abord frappé par la grandeur de l'homme. Il n'était pas aussi grand que les géants que j'avais pu voir un peu plus tôt, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'un humain cela me surprenait quelque peu. Pourtant je n'aurais pas dû être surpris vu que je me trouvais dans la demeure des dieux. Sa peau noire recouverte par une armure d'or et de cuir lui donnait l'air tout droit sorti d'un roman d'héroïque fantaisie et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune ambré très étrange qui lui donnait un regard perçant. Bizarrement, malgré son regard vous donnant l'impression de voir faire percer à jour, il dégageait une bonne aura, accueillante et protectrice.

\- Je me nomme Heimdall. Je suis le gardien du bifrost.

\- Enchanté, répondis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Moi c'est…

\- Anthony Stark. C'est bien cela ?

\- Euh… Oui, c'est ça.

\- Ne vous étonnez pas. Les amis de Thor ne me sont pas inconnus.

Il avait beau me dire ça, j'étais quand même pris au dépourvu. Il me fit un signe de la tête m'incitant à reculer encore un peu avant que le bruit de tornade se fit entendre à nouveau. Je m'attendais à voir apparaître Loki, blessé. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et ce que je vis me retourna l'esprit une nouvelle fois. Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blancs se tenait désormais sur le dôme. Il était emmitouflé dans une immense cape rouge. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son regard se posa sur moi et un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage presque paternel. Loki. Loki se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais au moins, je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que je n'étais pas le seul qu'il pensait duper en faisant croire à sa mort. Son timbre de voix n'était pas non plus le sien mais je fis mine de ne pas être surpris.

\- J'ai bien fait de venir vous chercher, homme de fer. Heimdall, ici présent, dit-il en désignant le gardien, m'a aussitôt alerté quand il a senti votre présence sur Jotunheim. Si je n'étais pas venu à votre secours, vous auriez pu être tué par les géants de glace. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

J'esquissai un sourire. Quelque chose me poussait à jouer le jeu. Mais j'avais bien senti l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix. Loki, sous son apparence de vieil homme, fit quelques pas vers la sortie du dôme.

\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener au palais, nous serons plus à même de discuter en ces lieux.

\- Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre une question… commença Heimdall.

Votre Majesté ? Alors il se faisait passer pour le roi ? Odin, si ma mémoire était bonne. C'est ce que Thor avait raconté, et c'est aussi ce qu'avaient pu m'apprendre les livres sur la mythologie nordique. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête mais ce n'était pas important dans l'immédiat, d'autre choses me dérangeaient infiniment plus.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ce Migdardien repartira dans la journée ?

\- Certainement. Puisqu'il semble être un ami de Thor, il faudra le renvoyer sur Midgard comme il se trouve là-bas actuellement.

\- Bien votre Majesté.

\- Allons-y, suivez-moi, m'invita-t-il.

Je le suivis hors du dôme, restant à une certaine distance de lui. Si c'était véritablement Loki, il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé, c'était étrange… Je ne posai aucune question durant tout le temps que dura la traversé du pont. Je n'accordais que peu d'importance au paysage qui s'étalait autour de moi. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était aux mille questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête en désordre. La première d'entre elles était: mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bordel !

Nous passâmes les lourdes portes du palais d'or devant des gardes qui s'inclinèrent légèrement sur notre passage et je fus guidé jusqu'à ce qui semblait être des quartiers privés. Nous arrivâmes dans ce que j'aurais pu appeler un salon ou une pièce de convivialité, avec une table basse, des canapés et autres mobilier. Une fois que nous eûmes passé les portes et qu'elles se furent refermées derrière nous, je vis Loki reprendre sa forme habituelle et la cape disparue, laissant voir son bras meurtri qu'il tenait contre son torse en serrant les dents. Nous étions enfin seuls et j'allais enfin avoir une occasion de lui parler. Mais de lui parler de quoi ? Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais là maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'il était en vie. Semblant ne pas accorder d'attention à sa blessure, il se retourna vers moi, le visage déchiré par une étrange rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, Stark ?! Vous êtes complètement inconscient, ma parole !

Très bonne question. J'étais justement en train de me poser la question. Et figure-toi que c'est à cause de toi tout ça. Mes pensées se battaient entre elles mais je n'étais pas prêt à jouer son jeu davantage. Calmement, je lui rétorquai tout autre chose.

\- Et le dieu de la discorde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore en vie ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être mort ?

\- En vie… s'exaspéra-t-il, irrité. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois en vie ou non ?

Il fulmina à voix basse, pour lui-même, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, arrachant le tissu déchiré autour de sa plaie profonde. J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre à sa question. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable d'y répondre. De toute manière, tout autre chose venait me perturber irrémédiablement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive sans même me jeter un regard.

\- Vous vous êtes mis entre cette créature et moi. Vous l'avez empêché de me tuer.

Il laissa échapper un soupir entre ses dents mais ne m'en démordait pas.

\- Ne niez pas, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu.

\- Et alors ? Vous auriez voulu y passer ?

Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir me répondre en esquivant de cette façon.

\- J'avoue que je voyais mal le type qui cherchait à me tuer il y encore peu de temps voler à mon secours pour me sauver la vie.

\- Vous sauvez la vie, c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

\- J'aurais du mal à y voir autre chose. Pas vous ?

Il me fusilla du regard avant de se détourner pour poser à nouveau ses yeux sur sa blessure. Sa peau avait une étrange couleur bleue. A ce que je voyais, je pus comprendre qu'il avait gelé son bras pour figer son propre sang. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait pu faire ça, mais après tout, c'était un être venu d'ailleurs et je l'avais déjà vu user de magie lors de son attaque de New York.

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie et moi, je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Son comportement versatile était la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais envie de faire face. Le fait même qu'il ait pu me protéger me semblait un acte tellement incompréhensible que réfléchir à la raison de son geste me faisait mal au crâne. Mais j'avais peut-être une idée… Baissant ma garde, j'ouvris l'armure pour pouvoir faire librement quelques pas dans la pièce. J'avais repris mon air nonchalant, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, allez, avouez-le, je vous aurais manqué si… Laufey, c'est bien ça ? Si papa des glaces m'avait embroché.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ou ce sont les variations de température qui vous font délirer ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé, sans me regarder pour autant.

\- Depuis notre petite « entrevue » à la tour Stark, continuai-je en mimant les guillemets, qui s'est terminée, disons-le, de manière assez abrupte, nous n'avons toujours pas pris de verre ensemble. Non, non.

Je secouai la tête, reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'avons jamais mis un terme au combat que nous avons commencé. C'est un duel entre vous, le désignai-je en le pointant du doigt, et moi.

Je tapotai inconsciemment l'endroit où s'était jadis trouvé mon réacteur arc.

\- Vous ne laisseriez personne me tuer à votre place, n'est-ce pas ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, comme s'il était satisfait de savoir que j'avais compris quelque chose. Et que ce que je venais de dire était loin d'être faux. Bien. On avançait un peu. Il effleura son bras meurtri de la paume de sa main et sa magie opéra sur la blessure qui cicatrisait lentement. Son regard se leva finalement vers moi.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenu, je me trompe ? Pour vérifier si j'étais mort ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il semblait deviner mieux que moi mes propres intentions, ce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer à moi-même.

\- Thor a dû vous dire que j'étais mort au combat. Il a aussi dû prévenir tous les Avengers aussi bien que le SHIELD.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il a fait, oui. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

Il ricana légèrement. Une lueur étrange brillait au coin de ses yeux, me donnant l'impression que je venais de me jeter moi-même dans un piège que je n'avais pas imaginé et auquel je ne m'étais pas préparé. Son bras désormais guéri ne semblait avoir subi aucune blessure. La peau était immaculée. Seuls le tissu déchirait laissait deviné qu'il s'était fait attaqué. Il se tourna vers moi pour me faire face.

\- Vous êtes rassuré ?

\- Hum ? On peut dire ça comme ça, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules. Au moins, je suis sûr que je pourrais me réserver le plaisir d'en finir avec vous moi-même.

\- Si je ne vous tue pas avant.

\- Vous vous en croyez capable ?

\- Vous voulez vérifier ?

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard mais je finis par avoir un rictus hautain et lancer à son attention.

\- Je n'oserai pas vous provoquer en duel alors que vous êtes à moitié infirme.

\- Oh mais mon bras n'a rien. Et puis… Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai besoin que d'une main pour vous achever.

\- Voyez-vous ça ?

\- Le bras qui a failli vous embrocher, je l'ai bien arrêté d'une seule main, non ? Eh bien voilà. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre preuve que celle-ci pour confirmer ma supériorité.

\- Il n'empêche, je me demande toujours pourquoi vous vous êtes sacrifié pour moi.

\- Sacrifié, le terme est un peu fort, dit-il dans une grimace contrariée.

\- Vous m'avez quand même sauvé la vie.

\- Vous m'auriez manqué, lança-t-il avec un air provocateur et ironique.

\- Que c'est mignon !

Il ne répondit pas, observant le bras qui avait encaissé l'attaque de son père biologique, puis il posa sur moi un regard de défi.

\- Si vous m'en voulez tant que ça de vous avoir sauvé la vie, montrez-moi votre haine.

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. Il avait véritablement l'air de vouloir engager le combat. Pour tout dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de le frapper directement au visage pour lui faire passer son envie de sourire de manière aussi irritable. Je lui en voulais de s'être fait passé pour mort, je lui en voulais pour m'avoir obligé à venir ici. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui me l'avait demandé, c'était à cause de lui et uniquement à cause de lui que j'étais là en cet instant. Il fit quelques pas vers moi et leva sa main vers mon visage. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'attrape à la gorge comme lors de notre dernière rencontre mais il n'en fit rien. Son index survola mon front, ma tempe, glissa lentement sur ma joue et s'arrêta à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je restai de marbre et soutint son regard même si son geste et son toucher froid était profondément déstabilisant. Sa voix se fit un murmure dont le souffle se finissait sur ma peau.

\- Regardez-vous donc. Vous frémissez de haine…

Son regard intense se riva sur le mien et ses mots se firent plus durs.

\- Détestez-moi, Stark. Haïssez-moi autant que vous le voulez. Montrez-moi à quel point vous désirez me tuer. Et ensuite seulement, vous vous dresserez contre moi dans l'espoir d'en finir.

\- Je ne frémis pas de haine. C'est de l'excitation à l'idée d'en finir avec vous.

\- Faites donc. Montrez-moi…

Son index glissa sur mon menton lentement, son regard suivant ses gestes, et traça son chemin sur ma pomme d'Adam avant que sa main ne se referme délicatement sur mon cou. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir me faire du mal mais plutôt de vouloir me convaincre que le haïr me permettrait de le surpasser. Son souffle effleurait mes lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait sa tirade. Je me sentais frémir involontairement.

\- Montrez-moi votre haine… Nourrissez-vous de vos envies de meurtre et venez me tuer si vous en êtes capable. Je vous donnerai une raison de vivre. Une seule raison. Je resterai en vie jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à me tuer de vos propres mains. C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi en me pensant mort et enterré. Mais je suis là. Je suis vivant. Et vous êtes là, à me haïr d'autant plus. Faites en sorte que votre haine vous permette de me détruire avant qu'elle ne vous consume entièrement… Ne laissant que le regret de ne pas être assez fort pour m'affronter…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent presque avec une douceur maligne dans ma peau, glacés, tandis que ses yeux revenaient sonder les miens. Je pouvais sentir le froid mordre mon cou avec force. Son visage s'était rapproché dangereusement et mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais incapable de réfléchir convenablement. J'avais le sentiment d'être à sa merci alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ça. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire semblait se confirmer sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'il vivait, je devais survivre pour un jour le tuer.

\- Et si je ne vous ai pas convaincu que cela en valait la peine… Je vais vous donner une raison supplémentaire de rester en vie.

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais l'instant d'après, je réalisai qu'il venait de geler mes poignets contre le mur, m'empêchant de bouger. Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je perdais le contrôle de la situation. Il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou et referma ses dents sur ma peau.

\- Qu-... Loki… qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Je vous donne…

Il remonta un peu dans mon cou et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ma peau tandis que je sentais indubitablement une de ses mains appuyer contre mon abdomen et glisser dangereusement sur mon bas-ventre. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible…

\- …une bonne raison de rester en vie.

Son souffle me glaça le sang. J'étais incapable de bouger, comme figé, et pas seulement à cause de mes poignets emprisonnés. J'étais comme paralysé. Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Sa main et ses lèvres glacées contre ma peau me rendait incroyablement réactif, sans véritable raison. Depuis quand est-ce que je me laissais ainsi faire…?

\- Loki… L-Lâchez-moi…

\- Oh non Tony… Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Vous dites vouloir que je vous lâche, pourtant ce n'est pas ce que votre corps dit.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. J'étais faible. Incapable de lui résister, incapable de réfléchir et de me convaincre que je devais absolument me reprendre sinon j'allais ployer. Je détestais ses mains sur ma peau sans pouvoir m'en défaire. Je détestais ce sourire supérieur sur son visage, ce sourire victorieux. Cependant, il balaya toute volonté de résistance et tout espoir de lui échapper quand il releva la tête pour m'observer avec délectation, et que, l'instant d'après, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

J'allais survivre pour lui. J'allais le détester autant que possible pour être capable de le tuer un jour, capable de le surpasser. J'allais devenir aussi puissant que possible pour pouvoir effacer son existence. J'allais lui faire regretter de m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'était mon obsession. Et comme pour lui prouver que je ne manquerais pas à ma parole, je répondis à ses lèvres et accepta son souffle glacé avec une rage que je ne me connaissais pas jusque-là.

Il m'avait donné une raison de vivre. Je n'allais pas le décevoir.

* * *

 _Alors, chers lecteurs ? Cet OS vous a-t-il plu ? Je vous attends et vous lis en commentaires ;)_


End file.
